FateFinal Shock
by Aragorns
Summary: Threeway crossover. In the wake of the Holy Grail's destruction, Rin and Shirou thought things would go back to normal, but little did they know that destroying the holy grail would alter time itself. Some ShirouxSaber, but not too much pairing stuff... yet.
1. Plane crash

**DISCLAIMER: Fate/Stay Night, Final Fantasy or Bioshock. All these belong to TYPE-MOON, SQUARE ENIX and 2K Games respectively. I own **_**nothing**_**.**

**Author's Note: This is my first fic uploaded here... and I'm still a bit confused by the way you upload stuff... so... forgive me if I do anything wrong.**

Chapter 1 - _Planecrash_.

Our story starts with a brown haired boy in jeans and a white shirt with orange sleeves, and a black-haired girl who has her hair done up into pigtails, with a red long-sleeved top, a black skirt and tights, their names are Shirou Emiya and Rin Tohsaka (names I'm sure you know well)

About a year after the events of the Fifth and last Holy Grail War, in which the Holy Grail was destroyed, Shirou and Rin had practiced their magic in case they should ever need to use it. They were on their way back from a sort of holiday to England, somewhere Shirou had wanted to visit all year ever since the end of the Holy Grail War.

Rin couldn't understand it, but it was almost as if Shirou was trying to get back to Saber - something which was impossible.  
Shirou was soundly sleeping, and Rin was reading a book she'd picked up from England - _'Horrible Histories: Dark Knights and Dingy Castles'_  
She had picked up a whole load of books of the same series from England. Shirou and picked up books called the _'Percy Jackson Series'_ and the _'Hero's of Olympus series'_. He'd also got a game called _'Call of Duty - Modern Warfare 3'_

An Irish voice suddenly sounded out over the PA or whatever they use on a Plane. "Attention passenger's, we are about to experience some turbulence. Would you kindly buckle your seatbelts?" She sighed and nudged Shirou.

"Shirou, wake up."  
He opened his eyes.  
"Uhh… wha..."

"Buckle you're seatbelt."

He didn't argue, and just did what he was told. They had their seatbelts buckled, and then the turbulence kicked in. It was extremely bumpy, and that didn't sit well with Rin.  
"You alright?" asked Shirou.

"What makes you ask?"

"You're turning green." With that, he handed her the barf-bag.  
She took it and held it there for what felt like hours but was only a couple of minutes... then she threw up in it.

The ride didn't get any better... but it didn't get any worse either. Shirou had to keep on asking for another bag for Rin. Suddenly the Irish voice of their captain rang out again. "Attention passenger's, the according to the tower, I'm going to have to make an emergency landing. Would you kindly brace yourselves?"

Rin wondered at this, she looked out the window - something she'd regret.  
First off, it didn't help with her air sickness.  
Second; she couldn't see any land below them. "Shirou, something's wrong. I don't think there is any land near here."  
The captain's voice sounded out again.

"There isn't, Rin Tohsaka. Not at 63° 2' N, 29° 55' W. That's what makes this interesting."

The lights suddenly went out, screaming was heard and they plummeted towards the sea.

* * *

So... I think this is how they do it... put the horizontal line there and then say something about reviewing here...  
... forgive my lack of knowledge on how things work here.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading, it is shorter than I first thought... but I suppose it's meant to be. Please review and give constructive critisism, as well as suggestions. I already have chapter 2 typed up, but I might start chapter 3 before uploading it, so don't expect the update to be immediate... if you were.  
-Aragorns


	2. Sins of the Father

**DISCLAIMER: Final Fantasy, Bioshock and Fate/Stay Night belong to SQUARE ENIX, 2k Games and TYPE-MOON respectively. I own _nothing_.**

**Authors Note: This chapter may seem to have nothing to do with the story, but that's not true, it just has nothing to do with the first chapter, but it does have alot to do with the story.**

Chapter 2 - _Sins of the Father_

A boy with blonde spiky hair was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to piece together recent events.  
First, there was this 'Deepground'. What had it been doing all this time? How had they remained hidden? Was there anything else they'd done which was yet to be discovered?  
Second were the recent sightings. People had sworn to have seen things that weren't there - a boy with brown hair and a gun-blade hybrid, a guy with a monkey's tail, and a girl who liked to show herself off.  
But what was really bugging him was event number three...  
... "How am I going to propose to Tifa?" Cloud sighed and sat up. He looked at a picture of the dark brown haired, brown eyed beauty Tifa, the love of his life.

There was a knock on his door, and he went to answer it, none other than Barret, who was big, muscled, black, and also had a Gatling gun for an arm. "Barret, what are you doing here?"

He seemed excited... which was odd. "Cloud, you've gotta come see this! Yuffie is fighting one of the people that were reported!" Cloud suddenly looked interested - he had doubted these peoples existence and dismissed them as the after-effects of Geostigma.

"Which one?" he asked.

"The one with Pink hair and one of those Gunblade thingies, now come on!" Barret darted off, Cloud followed.

They arrived too see what Barret said was true – the black haired ninja Yuffie was fighting this mysterious, pink-haired short-skirted warrior.  
Cloud could've sworn he'd seen her before... but he just couldn't put his finger on it. The warrior struck at Yuffie, who blocked it with one of her Shurikens. She struck a second time - same outcome. A third time; Yuffie dodged it. Then the person back flipped, and whilst she was still in the air, her sword turned into a gun and she shot several times at Yuffie, who blocked some of the bullets with her Shurikens, but was hit by the rest.

"Yuffie!" Cloud rushed in there and drew his Fusion Swords, and prepared to fight... when suddenly, a black guy with a fro came flying threw the sky. He landed on top of the pink-haired Warrior. Cloud started to wonder what had happened to the guy when the answer presented itself - a man with black hair and dark red clothes, as well as a yellow clawed hand.  
"Vincent. Good to see you."

Vincent seemed unresponsive, and then aimed his gun at the black man. "This is another one of those sighted, he tried to attack me."  
The black man got up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." he said, waving his arms. "I tried... to attack you?"  
"Yes." Vincent replied.  
"... You tried to _kill_ me!" shouted the black guy

"You attacked first." stated Vincent

"I was NOT attacking you!" complained the other

"Really? So you call throwing a Firaga spell at someone _not_ attacking them?" retorted Vincent.

"Err..."

The pink-haired warrior sighed in frustration. Then she seemed to concentrate extremely hard.  
A pink crystal appeared between her hands. "Odin." She threw the crystal up and struck it. It shattered and then appeared a giant armoured Knight.  
She landed next to it; obviously this 'Odin' was hers.

"She has Summon Materia." Barret stated. Vincent looked at him in a 'thank you captain obvious' way. The girl looked at them confused... for some reason.

Cloud decided to counter - and what better way to counter Odin than with Odin?  
However, he had no Summon Materia on him. "Barret, focus on her summon. Vincent, you too! Yuffie take on the black guy - I'll handle the main one."

However, before battle could take place, a loud noise was heard. They looked in the direction of the noise. Midgar had just been consumed by a gigantic wave... as in, big enough to consume entire mountains. Barret took off glasses that he had conveniently put on before these events transpired. "Mother of go-"

"Not exactly." he had been interrupted by another mysterious figure, with a red kimono outlined blue, and a black collar that hid his mouth and nose. He also had dark glasses that hid his eyes.

They all turned there attention to this man. "Who are you?"

"The question you should be asking, Cloud Strife, is who is _that_?" The man indicated towards the tidal wave.

At first none of them could see what he was pointing at... then it made its appearance; a giant creature. It headed towards them.  
In a few moments, they all found themselves being sucked into the 'maw' of this thing. Cloud felt a hand grab his, it was the mysterious man. "This is it. You must work together with these others. It all begins here." Cloud lost consciousness.

* * *

I'm beginning to realise that these look alot longer in Microsoft Word...  
anyway, that's chapter 2, and chapter 3 should be coming... when I write it. Please don't hate me for this seemingly having nothing to do with the actual story, because it does have alot to do with the story. Chapter 3 will be covering the characters (Fate and FF) arrival in the underwater city we all know and love. R&R (which I assume means "Read and Review")


End file.
